youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Superman
Superman is a "hero" from DC Universe. IRL, he is actually a rapist, a serial killer, and a stalker. Superman was once a recognized superhero but now spends his life inside a prison...inside Hell. Biography Superman was born on a ghetto planet known as Krypton. He sent to Earth to kill people like General Zod but turned out to be a shame to Krypton. He grew up as superhero and protected his city. In 2000 when Batman was nuked by Darkseid's suicide bomber, Superman underwent depression. When the Apokolips ruler returned a year later to fuck more shit up, Superman in a fit of rage caused 9/11 by punching him through the World Trade Center towers and killing him. In 2012, The Joker nuked the living hell out of Metropolis, pissing off the dick. He murdered The Joker and became the hero. The city paid him millions for his duties, but he used that money for high-quality cocaine. He got addicted, and ran out of money within a month. As he no longer actively helped the town, they didnt pay him any more. Due to his rate and withdrawl from lack of cocaine, he turned against the city. He fucked up several superheroes and raped others. He was overthrown by Batman who took over the Metropolis Empire. He was thrown into jail forever where his cell is surrounded by Kryptonite Shards. Powers and Abilities *Super Speed *Red Hot Vision *Minty Breath *Super Strength *Mediocre Intelligence Metropolis Empire From 2012 to 2013, he ruled over Metropolis. Batman was being jealous and shanked him with a piece of Kryptonite. Then, he was overthrown and put in jail for 9999990099 years. Likes and Dislikes Likes *Dictators *Killing People *Raping People *Regimes *Batman (Formerly) *Cocaine *Grand Theft Balloon *Al-Asad (His secret lover) Dislikes *Getting Raped in jail. *Hell *Super duper super man *Nazis *Getting caught *Lord Freezer 2100 Revival In 2100, Batman died and no one took over the Metropolis Empire. Superman was only body parts at that time. Then, the US Government needed a dick like him to take over again. Superman was rebuilt and had an even higher (pun intended) cocaine addiction. By 2105, he bankrupt the entire city. However, the big businesses still existed. They knew of his ability, so HoloApple (the incarnation of Apple), gave him infinite cocaine if he would sponsor the iPhoneHoloAir 23. He accepted, and the HoloAir 23 became the most used phone ever (mostly because superman killed everyone who didn't buy it). Because the HoloAir was affiliated with the Illuminati, Superman had to hand over 69% percent of metropolis. Death...Again After Superman had sponsored the HoloAir, the city was literally a piece of shit. Chuck Norris, tired of this shit, revived Batman. Batman was being a lazy shit and hired Doomsday to kill him. Afterwards, Metropolis fell under Chuck Norris's control... Superman's body was taken to Bowser where he went full out cannibalistic on him. Category:Dictators Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Hero to Villain Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Characters with Powers Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Deceased Category:RISD Category:Evil